Blah
Do not use this term as a tag, for it is too ambiguous. blah: * "used to substitute for actual words in contexts where they are felt to be too tedious or lengthy to give in full" * "used to refer to something that is boring or without meaningful content" * "depression" Examples * "She felt that her ass was blah, so she got ass_implants." * "He was feeling blah, so he purchased a balisong for the thrill of it." * "There are more than 1,000 species of centipedes: Alipes grandidieri, Ethmostigmus trigonopodus, Lithobius forficatus, Pachymerium ferrugineum, Scolopendra galapagoensis, blah, blah, blah" Not "blah blah blah" A dialectic of ugly and nature can be observed in the following works by Hegel et al., in short: * Thesis: act in a non-ugly manner * Antithesis: act in an ugly manner * Synthesis: good and bad (which are both related to beauty and ugliness) changes with the era and location, so it is best to have people conform to a specific construct of good and bad. Theses # "Nothing is beautiful, except man alone: all aesthetics rests upon this naïveté, which is its first truth. Let us immediately add the second: nothing is ugly except the degenerating man — and with this the realm of aesthetic judgment is circumscribed. Physiologically, everything ugly weakens and saddens man. It reminds him of decay, danger, impotence; it actually deprives him of strength. One can measure the effect of the ugly with a dynamometer. Wherever man is depressed at all, he senses the proximity of something "ugly." His feeling of power, his will to power, his courage, his pride — all fall with the ugly and rise with the beautiful. In both cases we draw an inference: the premises for it are piled up in the greatest abundance in instinct. The ugly is understood as a sign and symptom of degeneration: whatever reminds us in the least of degeneration causes in us the judgment of "ugly." Every suggestion of exhaustion, of heaviness, of age, of weariness; every kind of lack of freedom, such as cramps, such as paralysis; and above all, the smell, the color, the form of dissolution, of decomposition — even in the ultimate attenuation into a symbol — all evoke the same reaction, the value judgment, "ugly." A hatred is aroused — but whom does man hate then? There is no doubt: the decline of his type. Here he hates out of the deepest instinct of the species; in this hatred there is a shudder, caution, depth, farsightedness — it is the deepest hatred there is. It is because of this that art is deep." --http://www.handprint.com/SC/NIE/GotDamer.html#sect9 #20 # "The third part of Hegel’s system is the Philosophy of Spirit. The word ‘Spirit’ (Geist in German) is used by Hegel in a very specific sense which is at the core of his philosophy. Spirit, for Hegel, always involves relation. An isolated individual might be a consciousness, but only in relating with others can the level of Spirit (higher than that of mere consciousness) be reached. This is the level which includes all the phenomena of art, religion, and society." --https://philosophynow.org/issues/42/Hegel_and_the_Trinity # "The conception and its existence are two sides, distinct yet united, like soul and body. The body is the same life as the soul, and yet the two can be named independently. A soul without a body would not be a living thing, and vice versa. Thus the visible existence of the conception is its body, just as the body obeys the soul which produced it. Seeds contain the tree and its whole power, though they are not the tree itself ; the tree corresponds accurately to the simple structure of the seed. If the body does not correspond to the soul, it is defective. The unity of visible existence and conception, of body and soul, is the idea. It is not a mere harmony of the two, but their complete interpenetration. There lives nothing, which is not in some way idea. The idea of right is freedom, which, if it is to be apprehended truly, must be known both in its conception and in the embodiment of the conception." --https://www.marxists.org/reference/archive/hegel/works/pr/printrod.htm Antitheses * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zg5cAvZHKZ0 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vBecM3CQVD8 - archive: http://archive.is/mDXzP; * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKggnBh2Mdw - archive: http://archive.is/nISP0; Synthesis * "Having broken up human relations into atoms, bourgeois society, during the period of its rise, had a great aim for itself. Personal emancipation was its name. Out of it grew the dramas of Shakespeare and Goethe’s Faust. Man placed himself in the center of the universe, and therefore in the center of art also. This theme sufficed for centuries. In reality, all modern literature has been nothing but an enlargement of this theme." * "Man will make it his purpose to master his own feelings, to raise his instincts to the heights of consciousness, to make them transparent, to extend the wires of his will into hidden recesses, and thereby to raise himself to a new plane, to create a higher social biologic type, or, if you please, a superman." --https://www.marxists.org/archive/trotsky/1924/lit_revo/ch08.htm Category:Do Not Use